Sinful City
by Heaven's Flower
Summary: Everyone knows Academy City is a dark place. Misaka Mikoto knows this all too well. She could even call it "sinful". But, everyone commits a sin at some point. Mikoto will find herself facing an even greater darkness, and find that you can get through Hell, if you have the right people to help you through it. Gradual MikoKuro with some Accelerator goodness mixed in.
1. The Seven Deadly Sins

**So, after getting some PMs and stuff, I decided to go ahead with a multi-chapter MikoKuro thingy! Yay! I had an inspiration for a plot that just started out as an idea, then I kept thinking about it and told myself, "I have to do that!" So, I'm doing that. Now, before I go into my usual routine, a.k.a. rambling on for too long for no reason, without further ado, I present to you... the story! (Fail introduction much?)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, what do you think?"<strong>

"**Think about what?"**

"**My suggestion. I think that restarting it is a good idea, don't you?"**

"**That experiment? Restart it? You're kidding, right?"**

"**Dumbass, didn't you listen to anything I said? A level six is exactly what Academy City needs. That power…"**

"**Academy City isn't what needs it, it's **_**you **_**that needs it."**

"**And Academy City needs me to be powerful."**

"**Aren't you powerful enough?"**

"**Tsk. That's what **_**you **_**think."**

"**Greed is a sin, you know. So is pride."**

"**Shut up, shithole. I'll give you some time to think about it."**

**"…"**

* * *

><p>Academy City. To most people, Academy City seems like one of the best places you could possibly live. But, Misaka Mikoto knew the truth. The darkness to Academy City. She had seen it plenty of times. Possibly more so than anyone else had. Sure, probably everybody who lived in the scientific city had seen it at least once, but no one knew how far that darkness went. But Mikoto did. And little did she know, she was about to plunge even deeper into that darkness.<p>

"Really, Onee-Sama..."

Misaka Mikoto walked beside her roommate and friend, Shirai Kuroko. Who, as usual, was giving her a scolding.

"How many times must I say it?" Kuroko asked bitterly. "Upholding the peace in Academy City is-"

"'The responsibility of us in Judgment', I know," Mikoto cut her friend off. "It's not like I _asked _them to attack me." The pigtailed girl sighed loudly and ceased her walking, moving to stand in front of the taller girl. "I never said that. I am merely-"

"'Concerned about your safety', right?" As much as Kuroko adored the level 5, she was really getting tired of being cut off so much. She sighed, bringing her palm up to her forehead and wiping off a bit of sweat. "Could you at least let me finish my sentence?" The short-haired girl shrugged, walking up to a vending machine.

"Anyway, Onee-Sama," Kuroko continued impatiently. "As a civilian, you cannot interfere with my work so much. You could cost me my job or worse- Hey! Are you listening?"

The shorter girl's patience was hanging on it's last thread, and the fact that her senpai was staring at the vending machine instead of listening to her wasn't helping.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." In a quick motion, the electromaster brought her leg to hit the machine with all her might. "Chaser!"

_Those damn shorts..._ The younger thought this, yet decided not to say anything out loud, as she was not finished with her scolding. She watched the older girl frown at the drink she received, taking a sip of it nonetheless.

"Onee-Sama, please, all I ask is that you think before you act so recklessly." She finished, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

Mikoto nodded, smiling slightly. "I will." "That's what you said last time..." Her kouhai muttered. "And the time before that..."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing, Onee-Sama."

* * *

><p><em>"Say, have you ever heard the story about the seven sins?"<em>

_"Can't say I have..."_

_"Really? Come on, everyone knows!"  
><em>

_"Everyone except me."_

_"Well, a guy named Christian goes to this place, called "Sin City". There, he meets seven people:_

_Lust,_

_Sloth,_

_Gluttony,_

_Greed,_

_Pride,_

_Wrath,_

_and Envy."_

_"...And?"_

_"Well, have you ever felt one of those?"_

_"Hasn't everyone?"_

_"Then, everyone's committed a deadly sin..."_

_"That's what this world is. Sinful... Don't forget that this is Academy City. Not exactly the place for those kinds of stories."_

_"Right, right..."_

* * *

><p>Mikoto went by many names in Academy City. The 3rd strongest level 5, the strongest electromaster, the Ace of Tokiwadai, the Railgun. Any normal person would envy her fame. But if you asked her, she'd say it isn't all it's cracked up to be.<p>

Especially because of the Sister's experiments.

To think that one simple mistake cost so many lives... Mikoto would never forgive herself for that. She would never forgive _him._

That sadistic Accelerator... What she got from that was one thing: He wanted power. And he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

_Greed. _Mikoto thought, looking down at her now clenched fist as she lied in the comfort of her bed, unable to sleep. She took a quick glance at her roommate. The younger girl's back was facing her, so she couldn't see her face. The soft muttering of her friend's nickname for her was evident, however.

Mikoto chuckled at her long-haired kouhai. Whenever the level 5 had trouble sleeping, she loved to listen to Kuroko's affectionate sleep talking. It calmed her, made her realize that someone cared for her.

Of course Kuroko cared for her. it was quite obvious. And, although the Railgun wouldn't admit it, she cared for Kuroko, too. A lot.

Mikoto smiled to herself and sunk deeper into her covers. _Come to think of it... _She thought. _"Onee-Sama" is what the clones called me, too. _She closed her eyes. _I wonder what Kuroko would think... If she met the clones. _The mere thought made her shudder. _Maybe I shouldn't even think about that... The clones... The experiments wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for that idiot... And yet I couldn't even get the words "Thank you" to come out to him... _She sighed.

_I'm too bashful sometimes... _She shook her head at that thought. _I need to apologize for all the trouble I've caused Kuroko... Somehow..._

She nodded at that thought, and fell asleep with the teleporter in mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mikoto awoke with a loud gasp, sweaty and terrified as the last images of bloody clones ran through her mind. She sat up, panting as a cold sweat ran down her face.<p>

"O-Onee-Sama?" Kuroko's voice came to her ears, and she turned to the direction it came from.

The latter was sitting at her desk, brushing her wet hair with nothing but a towel on. Her eyes were wide and full of concern as she stared back at the level 5.

A wave of sudden heat overcame Mikoto, making her shiver and her face become hot. "Wh-What?" Was all she could get out. She mentally slapped herself.

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Kuroko asked worriedly, running over and kneeling down at the foot of her beloved's bed. Mikoto blinked in confusion as she tried to get her brain to work properly. She brought a hand up to her face and sighed, staying silent for a couple of long seconds.

"Onee-Sama?" Her friend questioned, tilting her head at the older girl. "Yeah..." She heard Mikoto mumble. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine now." "Are you sure? If something happened to you, I couldn't-" The Railgun put her finger to the recently-showered girl's lips. "I'm fine, okay?" She looked at Kuroko's worried face, and flashed a smile to convince her.

"...If you say so..." Kuroko murmured, face turning slightly pink. She watched as Mikoto swiftly climbed out of the bed and stretched, then looked back and flashed a grin to her kouhai.

"Kuroko, when do you have a day off from your Judgment work?" She asked, brushing her fingers through her messy and tangled hair, a result of tossing and turning in her sleep.

The teleported stood up and raised an eyebrow at Mikoto. "Um... I have the day off tomorrow... Why?"

"Well," Mikoto started, fixing up the out-of-place sheets on her bed. "I was thinking we could go shopping... Or something..."

When the teleporter didn't respond, Mikoto turned around, only to be tackle-hugged by the latter.

"Kuroko would love nothing more than to spend her day with Onee-Sama!" Kuroko exclaimed, nuzzling the taller girl.

Mikoto smiled and leaned into her embrace. They stayed like that for many long seconds, until they sadly broke.

As Kuroko took her leave to head to the Judgment branch, Mikoto thought one thing:

_I guess all is peaceful now._

* * *

><p><em>Accelerator lied on his back in the dirt. Blood soaked through his shirt and puddled around under his body.<em>

_He lifted a hand to his chest, causing blood to cover his palm. He looked at the blood-soaked hand through his blurred vision. He let out a loud maniacal laugh._

_"With this..." the grey-haired level 5 mumbled, drawing words in the dirt using his blood. "I will obtain power... My ultimate power... It's so close..."  
><em>

_Finishing his writing, he let out a last laugh, before collapsing. Written in the dirt are the words:_

_"Gula, Fornicatio, Avaritia, Superbia, Tristitia, Ira, Vanagloria, Acedia"._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo, how was it? Of course, that's merely chapter one, folks! Leave a review. Was I good at being all mysterious? (NO!)<br>**

**Anyway, if anyone knows what that writing is, you might get a present. But you probably won't unless you look it up on google. A hint: it's Latin for... Stuff. **

**Anyway, based on my busy schedule, I can't give you any exact date for when chapter two will come... I'm going to try not to make chapters too long so that I can get them out faster. But don't worry, I won't abandon this... Probably. **

**Knowing the kind of people who would read a story like this, you're looking for two things.**

**a) MikoKuro**

**b) Action!**

**And this story will have both! I said it once and I'll say it again this story is Mikoto-centric, and takes place somewhere after the Sister's arc. Oh and Accelerator will be a big part of the story, too. I have a love-hate feeling for that guy. I hate what he did with the clones and stuff but at the same time he's one of my favorite characters... I don't know. Rest assured that the MikoKuro will come eventually. I don't even know how many chapters this thing is going to have...**

**Oh and P.S. if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know. I looked over it a dozen times but you never know. So if you see any tell me and I'll fix them immediately.**

**That's all. See you in chapter two! Expect even more of my (poor) suspense and some action in that chapter. **


	2. Gula (Gluttony)

**Surprise! It's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, guys. It's really interesting to read your feedback. So, thank you all. I see so many of you have easily seen through my "Seven Deadly Sins in Latin" thing. So, your present? Maybe you'll get a cookie or something. Oh, I also want to point out something about the quotes in bold at the beginning of chapters. Last chapter, it was Accelerator talking to a government agent. Now it's two government agents talking. Just fyi so that you're not all confused about it. But I tried to make it obvious that it was Accelerator in chapter one, with his potty mouth. Let me apologize beforehand that there is like, barely any Mikoto in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Do you agree with him?"<strong>

**"Hm? You mean about restarting the experiments?"**

**"Yes. I'm not really sure if we _can _do that. We already don't have many of the clones left, and we'll run out at an alarming rate, knowing him."**

**"It doesn't matter. We still have her DNA map, anyways."**

**"Yes, but... She found out about them, did she not? She wrecked almost every laboratory. If we restart them, she'll just do it again. Maybe worse."**

**"Good point."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"While we're on the topic, he has been acting strange lately."**

**"He's always strange."**

**"I mean, like, he has some sort of plan, or something."**

**"Plan to do what?"**

**"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like his caretaker?"**

**"Now that you mention it, he's been very fascinated with the Seven Deadly Sins lately."**

**"The Seven Deadly Sins? Why?"**

**"I don't know. Him, of all people..."**

**"This is Academy City... Weird that he'd been interested in anything like that, especially with all he's been through in life."**

**"And he wants power."**

**"I think it's deeper than that, deeper than him just being a selfish bastard."**

**"So you pity him?"**

**"No. I envy him. His strength, and determination."**

**"Heh. Envy is a sin."**

**"...Oh..." **

* * *

><p><span>Academy City - Judgment branch 177 office<span>

Shirai Kuroko sat at a computer, clenching her teeth as she read through a disturbing report. "Oh, Shirai-San?" Kuroko didn't bother to turn around and face her coworker.

"Shirai-San? Are you okay?" Uiharu Kazari, a level one and Kuroko's coworker in their Judgment branch, stood next to the pigtailed girl, a confused yet worried look on her face. Kuroko sighed and turned her eyes to the flower girl, without turning her head. "Uiharu, this report..." "Report?" Kazari questioned. The teleporter simply scooted her chair over, leaving her friend room to lean down and read the words on the screen.

She watched as Kazari's eyes darted across the screen, widening with every word she read.

"That's..." Kazari stammered, trying to get the words out.

"Apparently so," Kuroko said, standing up from her chair. "Come on, Uiharu. Let's go see for ourselves."

* * *

><p><span>Academy City - 17th District - abandoned warehouse<span>

"Oh? Judgment is here?"

A male Antiskill officer stood in front of an abandoned warehouse, the place where Kuroko and Kazari had learned an accident took place.

"Is it true?" Kuroko asked vaguely. "Sh-Shirai-San.." Kazari muttered. The level 4 ignored her, facing the Antiskill officer with a look of grave seriousness plastered on her face. "Is what true?" The officer retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"That the strongest level 5 is dead?"

Upon Kuroko asking this question, silence fell over the area. the Antiskill officers around them ceased their conversing and movements. A gust blew over the area, making Kuroko's pigtails move slowly in the wind. She stared at the man, determined to know the truth.

The man blinked, staring back at the Tokiwadai girl.

"Well, that's what we thought," He started, turning around to walk, gesturing for the girls to follow. "Someone had reported his body laying here," He stopped, pointing to a puddle of red liquid on the ground. Kazari gasped at the sight. "But..." The man continued. "As you can see, either he's moved or someone moved him. we've decided to simply report him as missing."

Kuroko dropped her gaze from the man to the blood splattered on the ground in front of them. While examining the sight, something else caught her eye.

"Is that writing?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else, really. She walked over to a wall slightly past the blood on the ground. "W-wait, Shirai-San!" Kazari pleaded, following the teleporter. The Antiskill officer followed her.

They saw the girl kneeling in front of a wall, where it had appeared something was written in blood.

"Hm?" The Antiskill officer walked next to Kuroko, kneeling as well. They were both perplexed at the writing on the wall. "What language is this?" Kuroko asked curiously. "Um... I think it's Latin." She turned to look up at Kazari, who had just uttered those words.

"Then, can you read it?" Another Antiskill officer asked, walking over to them.

Kazari looked to Kuroko, who nodded. She studied the words hard. After a couple of minutes, she was fairly sure what it was.

"The Seven Deadly Sins..." She whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Came the voice of a female Antiskill officer.

"The Seven Deadly Sins!" Kazari shouted, her voice shaking. "In Latin."

Kuroko was certainly perplexed by all this. "So," She concluded. "He wrote the names of the Seven Deadly Sins in Latin in his own blood?"

"It appears so," The Antiskill man beside her said, standing up. She stood up as well. "Thanks for you help, truly. We can handle the rest ourselves." He took both or Kazari's hands in one of his. "We'll be forever in your debt."

The flower-headed girl, unsure what she should say, simply nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Outskirts of Academy City, 9:00 PM<br>

"Damn_ it..." _

_Accelerator stomped through the grass, clutching his bleeding chest._

_"It won't stop bleeding. Shit..." His vision blurred, and his breath became ragged._

_"I wonder... If it'll work.. Damn!" He lost his balance, falling face first to the ground. He used the last of his strength to roll over onto his back, facing the sky._

_"The sky..." He lifted his blood-soaked hand so that his palm was pressed towards the sky.  
><em>

_"If this works.. It won't be long..." He balled that hand into a fist when his hand blocked the sun from his blurry vision, as if grabbing it. "It'll be mine..." He chuckled, turning into a violent cough, splattering blood into the grass._

_"...Shit... I'm close... So close I can..." He coughed again, more blood leaking from his mouth. "I can taste it... Everything... Is mine..." He rolled over onto his side, blood leaking through his lips and nose. "Everything is mine!..." His vision blurred even more as he whispered the word,_

_"Gluttony..."_

* * *

><p><span>Tokiwadai Middle School Dormitory, 9:00 PM<span>

Mikoto sat alone on her bed, drying her wet hair, as she had just taken a shower. Her stomach growled suddenly.

"Man, I'm hungry..." She mumbled, looking at the time. "I wonder what's making Kuroko so late?"

She slipped into her Gekota pajamas, sighing. _That's right. We're going shopping tomorrow. _She looked over her childish sleepwear. _I really wanted to get the new Gekota figurine... But knowing Kuroko, she won't approve of that. _She giggled at the thought, walking over to the window and staring out at the lights and tall buildings peeking through the darkness. Academy City really was a beautiful sight. Too bad it couldn't be as beautiful as it looked. She clenched her teeth at the thought.

_And that dream I had last night... Why would I dream about the Accelerator? I haven't seen him since that incident, thank God. _She thought. Mikoto barely knew Accelerator, yet she hated him. Hated him for the things he had done. _Who is self-centered enough to be willing to sacrifice over a thousand lives for their own gain? _The mere thought made Mikoto sick to her stomach. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. _It was just a stupid dream. _

Just then, the door to the room swung open, and in stumbled a certain teleporter.

"Oh, Kuroko." Mikoto said nonchalantly, secretly full of glee that her friend was now home.

"I'm home..." Kuroko said weakly, flopping down onto her bed. "Tough day today?" The electromaster asked, sitting on her bed, facing the other girl.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it," her kouhai said, turning to face Mikoto. "I'm sure you've heard already, but we think that the strongest level 5 is dead."

"Oh." Mikoto huffed. _Wait- _"What?!"

Kuroko nodded, crossing her arms. "The last place he's been is the abandoned warehouse in the 17th district," She paused when she thought she saw the older girl's lips slightly go upward into a half-smile.

Mikoto noticed her staring. "Wh-what?"

"Um... anyway... He wrote the Seven Deadly Sins in Latin, in his own blood."

Now the Railgun's expression changed to her eyes widening. "That's odd." She said. "No kidding..." Kuroko got up and made her way toward the bathroom, stopping in front of the door. She turned back to Mikoto.

"That's right," She said. "We have our shopping date tomorrow. How unforgivable of me, to forget such a thing..." She said rather dramatically.

"First of all," Mikoto started. "Don't call it a 'date'. Second of all, you've had a long day. All I want is for you to relax." She said, face heating up slightly.

Kuroko grinned. "Will you shower with me?"

"No."

"Aww..."

"I've already had a shower, anyway."

"Damn it..." Kuroko muttered under her breath, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Mikoto smiled at her roommate's behavior. _She calls me childish, but she can be quite the child, herself. _

Mikoto thought about their conversation. _The Accelerator, dead? No way... How? Why? Who? _All these questions circled through her head. _He wrote the Seven Deadly Sins? In Latin? What could that mean...?_

She shrugged to herself. _Whatever. It doesn't concern me, anyway._

_Since the experiments stopped... I should stop thinking about it... _Her stomach growled again, breaking her away from her thoughts. _Geez... I really need something to eat. _Without really thinking, she got up, leaving the room to go to the kitchen for something to eat.

A couple of minutes later, Kuroko walked out of the bathroom, draped in a towel.

"Onee-Sama?" She noticed the taller girl was missing. "At such a late time?... And... She was still in her pajamas..." She sighed. "Sometimes, she really _does _act without thinking..."

* * *

><p><span>Outskirts of Academy City, 9:30 PM<span>

_Accelerator lied in the grass, eyes closed, his heart beating slowly yet for some reason, he could feel it pounding in his ears. It was painful._

_"It worked..." He said to himself. "I can feel it..." He lifted his hand to press against his chest, where his heart should be. _

_He laughed to himself. "They'll never see it coming. Soon, it'll all be mine. Just you wait, assholes."_

_"..."_

_"Greed is a sin..." He mumbled softly. Then, he erupted with loud, maniacal laughter. "Shit, what do I care?" _

_He felt weak. "I've lost a lot of blood. At this rate..." He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards him through the grass. A lot of footsteps. He opened his eyes and sat up, anger rising at the sight in front of him._

_"Damn it..." He was surrounded by Misaka Clones. _

_"Could it be... They restarted the experiments like I asked them to?" He smirked at that thought. "If that's the case, I'll take them all out right now!" He lifted a hand, then stopped.  
><em>

_"No... They don't have their guns. Shit."_

_"'We were ordered to look for you.' Says Misaka, stating her reasoning." "Huh?" Accelerator suddenly felt stronger, and was able to stand up. "My strength is coming back... Then, it did work."_

_"'You will come with us, won't you?' Asks Misaka, pretending to be concerned for your safety."_

_"Hey, now... Who said I needed your help?" Accelerator asked in his usual rugged voice._

_"'We were ordered to look for you, and now that we've found you, we must take you back.' Says Misaka, irritated that she had to repeat herself."_

_The white-haired level 5 chuckled. "I can get back myself. There's no need for you." With that, he lifted his foot, then lowered it back to the ground, causing a small tremor._

_He then lunged at the one clone, kicking her to the ground. When she lied there, motionless, he repeatedly kicked her in the stomach._

_"If I were you, I wouldn't come looking for me ever again!" He landed one last stomp onto the clone's face. He ignored the other clones, walking away. _

_The Misaka clone lied there, blood covering her face, and soaking through her shirt. She was motionless. She wasn't breathing. _

_As Accelerator walked away, he yelled,_

_"Shitholes!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone shoot me. *SHOT*<strong>

**I felt _horrible _writing that last part! I felt like a terrible human being! The poor clone! Wow I hate myself for that...**

**ANYWAY... The reason for that was because last chapter I said there would be some action, and I was about to finish it without that, then I realized I had to do _something _to stick true to my word. Even though that wasn't even "action", it was something else called, "me being a cruel person"!**

**And let me apologize for my poor Misaka Clone dialogue... It doesn't seem like it, but they are hard to write... **

**Oh and there _are _17 districts in Academy City, right? I don't want to look like an idiot...**

**Did you notice anything that maybe... Caught your attention in this chapter? If you haven't, go back and read carefully. It's kind of obvious. Hint: It's something that gives a clue to what Accelerator's intentions are. If you know, say so in a review!  
><strong>

**Oh, and go me for making this chapter longer than the last! By like, a couple hundred words. It's a start. **

**So, chapter 3 will be an Accelerator kind of chapter. But, fear not, there will be Mikoto, too! Hopefully more than this chapter... **

**I feel like I'm making this Accelerator-centric all of a sudden and I DON'T WANT THAT. **

**So, did you like it? Love it? Want to marry it?**

**Or did you dislike it? Hate it? Want to burn it in Hell, like I do?**

**Either way, leave a review! See you next time. And I promise I will try not to ruin everyone's day with a person getting beaten to death in that chapter. **


	3. Acedia (Sloth)

**Whhhaaattt? Chapter 3 already? It actually didn't take me that long to write this... Like what, 4 days? Because I had already kind of thought out this chapter ahead of time. So yeah... go me? **

**Wow, I hated myself for the way I ended chapter 2. Seriously. I also felt like chapter 2 was... incomplete? Maybe because I made A CLONE GET BEATEN TO DEATH. Oh, whatever. As usual, thanks for reviews and stuff. Oh yeah. This chapter will have Accelerator-ness! So if you don't like Accelerator, I recommend to GTFO now before it's too late.. If you're still reading, congratulations! Before, I was putting Accelerator's scenes in italics to give them a different feel... Well, no more! I guess you could say he's "actually part of the story now". And in a reply to like, 2 or so reviews saying something like "Mikoto would be more like Wrath" or whatever, you don't get the true plot or anything yet, guys! You just don't understand, and I want to explain it, but that would be spoiling! And what kind of author spoils their story? Whatever... You'll find out eventually... P.S. Congratulations to NoNameAvailable Bis for finding out my hidden message in chapter two! And no, it wasn't a coincidence...  
><strong>

**Oh, and a quick reply to a review...**

**xxBakaAkki - The Seven Deadly Sins to the seven level 5s? That seems extremely interesting... Honestly, that is not how this story is going to go (Can't say too much or I'll spoil). But, if you do write a fanfic like that, that would be very interesting to read... I find it funny that we came up with similar ideas. Great minds think alike?   
><strong>

** Anyway... *drum roll***

**Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>"I heard Accelerator's gone missing."<br>**

**"I heard that, too. Where do you think he is?"**

**"I don't know... Do you really think he's dead?"**

**"I doubt it. I doubt he could die that easily."**

**"I guess you're right... So he'll turn up soon, you think?"**

**"Definitely."**

* * *

><p><span>Outskirts of Academy City, 3:00 PM<span>

Accelerator made his way through the grass, trying to find his way back to the scientific city.

"Damn... I didn't think I went _this _far."

After walking about 2 miles nonstop, he started to feel tired. Then, he came across what looked like a small town.

Curious, he walked through the town, looking at the small buildings. Compared to Academy City, it was pathetic. He'd never been outside of Academy City. It was his home, his life. The place where he was known for being strong.

Something else caught his eye, as well. The town was quiet, it was like nobody lived there. All he could really hear was the wind.

Then, he heard a scream, sort of like a child scream. He walked in the direction it came from.

There, he found a playground. A playground with children laughing and chasing each other, with smiles on their faces. Accelerator had never seen anything like it. All he could do was stand there, and stare.

It wasn't long before one of the kids noticed him. A little boy, probably about 6 or 7 years of age, came running up to him. "Hi!" the little boy said.

Accelerator was unsure of how he should reply, so he sort of nodded his head at the boy.

The boy tilted his head curiously at the white-haired teenager. "I'm Satoshi," he said. "What's your name?"

Now all the kids were starting to crowd around him. _Shit. This isn't what I wanted. _He thought. But all the young faces staring at him compelled him to respond.

"Accelerator." He said in his rugged voice. The children looked to one another, then stared at him in awe.

"Nice to meet you, Accelerator!" Said Satoshi, sticking out his little hand to the teenager. "But, don't you have like, a real name?"

"Shut up, brat. That _is _my real name." Accelerator snapped back, ignoring the kind gesture of the child. Satoshi looked at him with an expression of hurt on his face, then smiled. "You're so cool!" He exclaimed. "Hey, do you wanna play with us?"

"...Play?..." The level 5 repeated. He had never "played" before. Such a term was childish, and implied the sound of a game. He did not like games. _Do I have a choice? _he heard simultaneous footsteps approaching him from behind. 3 adults, all women.

"Oh my," One said. "You're hurt!"

Accelerator was confused at first, then noticed what the woman was talking about. His shirt was still soaked in blood. "Tsk. I'm fine." He replied.

"No, you're not!" The woman argued, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I'll take you to the the doctor!" _Doctor? _He smacked the woman's hand away. "Let go of me, you old hag. I said I'm fine." Despite as uncaring as he was, he wouldn't use his power against a bunch of women and children. The woman looked at him with an expression of hurt. Accelerator frowned angrily.

"If you insist..." Another one of the women said calmly, walking up to him. "But at least let us look at your wounds, please. You can't be walking around if you're hurt."

Accelerator felt as if he had no choice. He didn't know these people, yet, he couldn't refuse their kindness. He looked down to Satoshi, who grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"Please, Mr. Accelerator? Stay with us for a while!" He said, smiling widely at the level 5. The latter scoffed, then said, "Fine. but I can't stay for too long. I got shit to do."

Two of the women gasped at this statement, but the one simply smiled. "You stay for as long as you want." She said politely.

* * *

><p>Before Accelerator knew it, he was sitting in a living room, with a kid he didn't know, and a woman he didn't know.<p>

And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Accelerator-Kun.." The woman, obviously the mother of Satoshi, said. "If you'll take off the shirt, I have a shirt I can lend you."

"Tsk. No thanks." Accelerator scoffed. The woman didn't understand. Why was this kid being so cold and distant to everyone? Why was he covered in blood?

She wanted to ask those, along with a million other questions, but instead she kept trying to convince the strange boy.

"Please, dear. You can't walk around with a blood-soaked shirt."

Accelerator, feeling powerless against these strangers, gave in. He took the shirt the woman provided him with and quickly changed into it, thrusting the dirty shirt at her rudely.

She smirked at him and left to go wash the piece of clothing. Accelerator simply scowled at her, until a tugging at his hand snapped him back to reality.

"Mr. Accelerator," Satoshi said, grinning up at him. "Would you like to come see my room?" he pulled the teenager off without waiting for an answer.

Accelerator didn't pay much attention as the little boy showed him all his little trinkets and video games. _Pointless. _The level 5 thought. He had never been interested in such things.

"Mr. Accelerator, where are you from?" Satoshi asked, looking up at him curiously. Accelerator didn't know how to reply, except with the truth. "Academy City." He said. He watched as the little boy's eyes sparkled with awe. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "So, you're an esper?" Accelerator nodded.

"Wait, an esper, named Accelerator?... You're the strongest level 5?!" Satoshi was now practically jumping up and down with excitement. Accelerator nodded once again.

"Wow! You're my idol! I've always wanted to be an esper," Satoshi looked down sadly while he finished his sentence, his voice going from awe to shame. "But Mommy says it's too dangerous..."

Accelerator didn't know what to say, yet he couldn't deny the fact that he was overjoyed the kid looked up to him.

_But... Who looks up to someone like me? _He couldn't help but wonder. Accelerator couldn't deny that he, inside, was a selfish person. This made him feel as if he was deceiving the kid.

"You're way too young to think about becoming an esper, kid." He said, tugging at the uncomfortable shirt the woman gave him.

"I know, but... I want to do it when I grow up..." Satoshi mumbled, looking back up at Accelerator. "So that I can protect Mommy and all my friends. Mommy's all I have left..." The words struck Accelerator with an awe for the kid. He was caring. He wanted to be an esper to look after his loved ones. Accelerator was an esper for fame and power.

The level 5 felt as if he didn't deserve that power.

"Look, kid," He started, kneeling down so that he was level with the boy. "If, in the future, you decide to come to Academy City, you tell them The Accelerator sent you." Accelerator hated saying this. He hated himself. Since when did he care about some stupid kid he didn't even know?

Satoshi's eyes lit up immediately. "Thank you, Mr. Accelerator!" He threw his arms around the level 5's neck.

Accelerator drew the line there. He gently pushed the kid off of him and got up to leave.

"Wait, Accelerator-Kun," Satoshi's mom stopped him before he could walk out the door. "At least stay for dinner." _There's no point in arguing with these assholes, is there? _He thought. He sighed and said, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Satoshi's mother made Accelerator some soup, not like he was eating it.<p>

"Mr. Accelerator, are you not hungry?" Satoshi asked, noticing he wasn't eating. Accelerator shook his head.

"Well, you could have just said so, then..." Satoshi's mother said, taking his bowl. "Oh, Satoshi, isn't it your bedtime?"

"Aww..." The little boy whined. "I wanted to play with Mr. Accelerator!" The woman giggled, taking the boy in her arms.

"Say goodnight, Satoshi." She said.

Satoshi grinned over his mother's shoulder at the level 5. "Goodnight, Mr. Accelerator!"

Accelerator didn't respond. He didn't know what to say.

After a couple of minutes, Satoshi's mother returned, sitting at the table, across from Accelerator.

"Accelerator-Kun, why don't you stay the night, too? It's quite dangerous to be wandering around alone at this time." She said. "I can take care of myself." Accelerator snapped.

"Why don't you just call me Katherine?" The woman suggested out of the blue.

"So that's your name?"

"If you want it to be."

Accelerator gritted his teeth. She was annoying. She was overprotective. She was persistent. She was everything he hated about a person.

Yet, he felt grateful towards her.

Eternally grateful.

"Accelerator-Kun, why was there blood on your-"

"Why won't you let the brat go to Academy City?" Accelerator interrupted her question with one of his own. He noticed her expression soften, and her eyes close.

"Because... That's where he lost his father." She said, opening her eyes, gazing into Accelerator's red ones. Accelerator wanted to say, "Well, life's tough" But, he didn't. He decided to question further.

"What do you mean?"

"He has the same dream his father did," Katherine said, getting up and sitting by the window. It was lightly snowing outside. "His father wanted to become the strongest esper. And, I admired him for that... But.." She turned her gaze to the floor. "His lust for power grew... And kept growing. Pretty soon, he pushed me away... And even his son." She walked back over and sat across from Accelerator yet again.

"He couldn't achieve his goal, no matter how hard he tried, how much he isolated himself, he couldn't..." Her voice broke. "And then he..."

Accelerator wasn't used to this at all. Personal conversations with a total stranger.

"He took his own life." He now noticed that the woman had buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling to the table underneath her.

Accelerator did not know how to comfort. He did have something to get off his chest about the matter, however.

"You idiot," He said. Katherine lifted her face from her hands, staring at him with a confused look. "How are you supposed to protect your son, if you're too busy thinking about the past? How the hell are you supposed to be there for him, if you're too much of a pussy who dwells on pointless past events?"

Katherine was at a loss for words. "I.. I..."

"Answer me!" The teenager demanded.

"I can't!" She shot back.

"Hmph." Accelerator sat back and watched as the woman finished her sobbing. When she calmed down, they sat in silence for many long minutes.

She didn't understand. He was so insulting. Yet, he was completely right. And for some reason, she felt better.

"Thank you, Accelerator-Kun." She whispered.

"Why the hell are you thanking me?"

"For being right." She said. _He's so cold, yet he's smart. Smarter than me._

"Your husband's a jackass," the level 5 said. "That's all there is to it. Get over it."

"Can I ask you a question, now?" She asked, looking up at him while wiping tear stains from her face. "I guess I owe it to you." He responded. "That's right, you do." She said, smirking.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face," Accelerator snapped. "What do you want?"

"Hey, hold on!" He shouted as she reached across the table, tugging at his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Katherine simply lifted his shirt in order to see the wounds he had. There were marks all across his chest, scratch marks, they looked like. They were red and looked infected. "Ew." She commented.

"Bitch, don't do that!" The teenager yelled. She simply ignored his input. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"None of your damn business. Now let go of my shirt!" He demanded, trying to smack the woman's hands away. He grabbed one of her wrists. "You want me to rip your hand off?!"

She ignored his threats. They seemed quite childish, really. "You wouldn't do that. How did you get these marks?"

"I did it myself." The level 5 huffed, giving up on trying to pry the woman's hands away.

"Wh-why?..." She asked.

"Now _that _is none of your business. It's all part of a plan." He said.

"What plan?-" She gasped as Accelerator tugged her forward, so that their foreheads were touching. He was intimidating, she couldn't deny that.

"Listen to me, stupid bitch," He said. "I said it's none of your business. Are we clear?" His breath hitting her face gave her a feeling of unsteadiness.

Katherine didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded. "Good." Accelerator shoved her back to her original sitting spot. They were silent.

"Well..." Accelerator said. "Do you know what the Seven Deadly Sins are?" "Of course..." Katherine replied quietly.

"I've been trying to harness their power." the white-haired teenager said.

"'Harness their power'?..." The woman retorted. "Are you deaf?" Accelerator asked.

"No... I just... How? Why? What-"

"You know what, I'm getting sick of listening to your voice," Accelerator ignored her, curling up into a ball on the floor. "I think I'll get some rest. If you know what's good for you, you won't wake me."

Katherine sighed and obliged. He certainly was a strange boy.

When she thought he was truly asleep, she removed his shirt, and, as gentle as possible, treated his wounds as much as she could.

Little did she know the level 5 was awake, but was too tired to fight her off. Hopefully his wounds wouldn't be too healed for his plan to fail.

* * *

><p><span>Academy City, 12:00 PM<span>

"Geez... I thought this day would never come..."

Mikoto and Kuroko walked through the streets of Academy City, looking for a place they could shop at.

"You were _that_ excited?" Mikoto asked in response to her kouhai's complaint.

"Of course I was! I was so excited that I could've exploded! A shopping date with Onee-Sama..." Kuroko said melodramatically.

"There you go with that "date" stuff again..." The Railgun muttered, a blush evident in her cheeks. Kuroko smirked when noticing her blush. "Your reaction tells me you were waiting for this day, too." This only caused Mikoto's blush to deepen.

"Sh-shut up!" She shouted, attempting to cover her face.

Kuroko chuckled. "You're so cute, Onee-Sama.." She mumbled quietly. "St-stop..." Mikoto pleaded, her face as red as a tomato. _Oh, I didn't think she heard that... _Kuroko thought, feeling a bit embarrassed herself.

The two spent the whole day with conversations much like this. And of course, throughout their shopping spree, Kuroko commented on the things Mikoto picked out.

"Onee-Sama, you're too old to be wearing those..."

Or,

"Oh, Onee-Sama... Why can't you wear more adult things?"

After various comments like this, she gained nothing but an electric shock.

* * *

><p>Mikoto sighed, sitting on a bench next to Kuroko, eating a crepe.<p>

"I didn't think that we'd spend the entire day doing that.." She whined. "It was worth it," Kuroko said honestly. "Yet, you bought nothing, Onee-Sama."

"That's because you wouldn't let me buy anything!" Mikoto snapped, almost choking on her crepe.

"Onee-Sama, I simply wish you would get into more adult habits, especially with your title and popularity..."

"If 'being more adult' means becoming like you, with your twisted habits, I think I'd rather not." The level 5 replied. However, a look of hurt on the teleporter's face made her regret saying it.

"I- I didn't mean it like that, Kuroko! I just meant- I mean-"

"I know, Onee-Sama. Don't worry about it." Although Kuroko said this, Mikoto was not convinced. "Kuroko, I-"

She was interrupted by a loud sound, much like an explosion.

"What was that?" She asked, obviously startled.

Kuroko was already pulling on her armband. "I don't know, but it can't be good." "Wait, Kuroko-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kuroko had already teleported away.

Mikoto gritted her teeth in frustration, and ran off to investigate for herself.

* * *

><p>She came across a crowd of people standing outside of an alleyway, smoke covering the place.<p>

_What the?..._ Despite many Anitskill officer protests, she ran straight into the smoke. She had a bad feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she hoped she'd never feel again. Yet, it was there. And she hated it. So much. Her feet made loud, stomping noises against the pavement. _What is this feeling? What is it? _

Her questions were answered when the smoke blocking her vision cleared away, and she found herself standing face-to-face with the one person she hoped she would never have to face again.

She found herself standing in front of the strongest level 5 in Academy City,

Accelerator.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Cliffhanger! I'm not good with cliffhangers. <strong>

**(For those of you who don't know, sloth means discouragement (or like, depression or something), in this case, Katherine. So yeah. That's why this chapter is called that.)**

**This chapter was actually about a thousand words longer than the last, which was a thousand words longer than the one before that. I got a pattern going, yo!  
><strong>

**Anyway... And I think I broke a sweat writing that part with Accelerator and that lady. Whoa. I don't even know how that happened. It just came to me as I was writing this, it all just poured down on me like a waterfall.. Or something like that... **

**I didn't plan for Mikoto and Accelerator to meet so soon! Damn ittttt! And I promised this chapter would have more Mikoto than the last, but I think it had less... Half the chapter was FREAKING ACCELERATOR! I really need to stick to my word.  
><strong>

**Well, I will stick to this: Next chapter; action inbound! Kinda obvious after that ending... But really, what kind of ending was that? Oh well, at least it wasn't as bad as last chapter.**

**Oh and to all you people saying that the experiments will restart, luckily for Mikoto, THEY WON'T. OKAY? And all you guys saying Mikoto would be Wrath, I never said Mikoto WAS Gluttony, did I? That wasn't even the whole point of the chapter... Once again,**

**YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND. THE REAL PLOT HAS NOT BEEN REVEALED,**

**until next chapter. Wait... Oops. And if someone says anything remotely similar to "Katherine is Sloth"...Just... no.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about the caps, I'm not angry. Just trying to make a point. I WANT TO MAKE SURE MY POINT GETS ACROSS THAT MIKOTO BEING GLUTTONY WAS NEVER MY INTENTION. **

**Poor Kuroko, she was there, and then she was not.**

**Anyway, when will chapter 4 get here, you ask? (Even if you didn't, whatever.) It'll get here... Someday.**

**As always, leave a review! Even if you hate it...**

**(Oh and I never meant to include those OCs! Damn me!)**


	4. Ira (Wrath)

**Oops. That took longer than I'd hoped it would. I hit a "writer's block" stone there for a while so... yeah. Sorry?**

**Alright, all joking aside, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long because of that (fail of a) cliffhanger. Oh, god... I don't know how this chapter is going to go. I just don't, I tell you! So, hang on with me until the end... And finally, finally, FINALLY, this chapter will have some action-ish stuff. (More like maybe Mikoto can beat the crap out of Accelerator, because he's really pissing me off with his spotlight stealing!) And hopefully, I can just like, trash Katherine and Satoshi or whatever his name is. (Sorry, anyone who actually enjoyed them. (Who would?)) Actually, I felt like Satoshi would be a really adorable little toddler!**

**ANYWAY... I'm sure I'm pissing you guys off with MY spotlight stealing, so...**

**Let's do this, I guess?**

* * *

><p><span>Outskirts of Academy City, 10:00 AM<br>

"Mr. Accelerator, Mr. Accelerator, wake up!"

Accelerator awoke to a weight sitting on his chest, making his breathing slightly difficult. He opened his eyes to see a blurry figure of a child, sitting on his chest. Satoshi. "Holy shit!" he gasped, picking up the boy and setting him down roughly onto the floor.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Katherine said, smiling at the now-awakened level 5. "Do you like eggs?" "I- I guess..." Accelerator stuttered, unsure of why. "But first, why don't you teach your kid some goddamn discipline? Or manners, or whatever?!" "Well, you're one to talk, using that kind of language around a child..." Katherine muttered. "What can I say? He just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Mommy, can me and Mr. Accelerator go play?" Satoshi asked, jumping up and down. _There's that word again. _Accelerator thought. _"Play". _He shuttered just saying it in his mind.

"After we eat breakfast, dear." Katherine sat a plate down in front of Accelerator. It had hard-boiled eggs and bacon in a pattern made to look like a smiley face. As soon as he saw it, Accelerator slammed a fist down onto the table out of anger. "How old do you think I am?!" It made him even angrier when all the woman did in response was giggle.

"But hard-boiled eggs are for big boys, right?" She cooed, setting a glass of yellow-orange liquid next to his plate. "And don't forget to drink your orange juice..." She cut herself off, running back into the kitchen before Accelerator could try to rip her head off or worse.

"Stupid hag..." Accelerator grumbled, picking up his bacon and taking a big bite. He had to admit, he was hungry, after not eating for about two whole days. And he would need strength to make the walk back to Academy City.

Academy City... He smirked at the thought. _They all must think I'm dead. Bunch of idiots. Wait 'til they see I'm alive. Then maybe I can put my plan back into action.  
><em>He laughed to himself as he ate his eggs, taking in amusement at the dumbfounded looks on Katherine and Satoshi's faces.

"So, today, I'll be heading back to where I'm from." Accelerator stated, his mouth full of eggs. "Don't talk with your mouth full..." Katherine scolded. Satoshi tilted his head at Accelerator. "Huh? You mean you're leaving, Mr. Accelerator?"

"Duh," Accelerator said, gulping down all his orange juice in almost one swallow. "I can't be staying here forever." From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Katherine frown. He set the empty glass back onto the table, noticing she was staring at her food, but not eating it.

"What, you don't like your own cooking?" Accelerator mused, snapping the woman out of her thoughts. She gasped slightly, averting her eyes from the food to the teenager across from her.

"O-oh! It's not that! I-I mean... I just spaced out, that's all..."

Accelerator shrugged, either not wanting to know what was wrong, or not caring. "Oh, that's right..." Katherine said, taking Accelerator's plate and glass. "I finished washing your shirt." The level 5 cocked an eyebrow, then looked down, remembering that he had borrowed a shirt from her. Then he remembered what she did when she thought he was asleep.

"Hey, why the hell did you try to heal my cuts last night?" He barked suddenly, making her jump. "They were already all infected and gross, I couldn't do much anyway... You should be grateful I'm trying to help you!" She shouted back.

"...Huh?" Was all Accelerator could respond with, which only seemed to anger Katherine further. She sighed, obviously frustrated, and walked off.

Satoshi looked at Accelerator questioningly, who only lied on his back on the floor with his hands behind his head and a un-caring look on his face. He got up and followed his mother.

"Mommy, do you not like Mr. Accelerator?" He asked, sitting next to her on her bed. "It's not that, dear..." Katherine whispered. "I just wish he would not be so... cold. He reminds me of your father..." Satoshi's eyes widened. "Don't say that! Mr. Accelerator is nothing like him!" His mother simply smiled down at him. "I know." She said.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to leave, you know." Katherine told Accelerator as he stood in the doorway, angry that she wasn't letting him go. He let out an angry mutter of words at her, then looked down at Satoshi, who was holding his mother's hand.<p>

"Mr. Accelerator, please come back soon!" He said, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Accelerator was taken aback by this one simple sentence. _Come back soon?... _He sighed. _Like that's ever gonna happen. Don't get your hopes up, kid. _

He looked at Katherine. She blinked confusedly at him, then smiled softly and nodded. "If you ever need help with anything again, here." She handed him a folded up piece of paper. Accelerator took it and looked at it. "It's my phone number..." He heard her mutter. "If you ever... You... I mean... Just call, okay?" Accelerator nodded, and turned so his back was facing them, a light pink shade in his cheeks. _Damn them... _He thought.

"Well, I'm outta here," He said, slowly walking forward. He stopped, turning to face them. They both had smiles on their faces. He shot them one of his signature grins and ran off as fast as he could.

"He's so cool!" Satoshi admired, watching the level 5 run off. Katherine nodded. "Not exactly the best smile, but... It was something, at least."

Accelerator ran, feeling the cool wind against his face. _Finally... Now, to put my plan back into action! _He smirked evilly to himself. _Just you wait, Academy City. I will be the first level 6!_

After a good hour of running, he came across the city he was looking for. Unfortunately, he came across a big crowd of people. They all gasped in shock when they saw him. "The Accelerator is alive?!" _Shit. _Accelerator kicked the wall, causing a huge explosion. Smoke filled the area. _Idiots. _He ran into a nearby alleyway.

He ran through the alley, trying to find a place he could escape through. He turned a corner, finding an unexpected surprise. He was face to face with another level 5. The Railgun.

_...Just my luck._

* * *

><p>Mikoto could not say nor think anything. Not while she was standing in front of <em>him. <em>

_Accelerator... _She swallowed down a lump in her throat. She told herself to move and run away, yet she couldn't. She just stood there, letting her chestnut eyes glare into his red ones.

"Another one of you?..." She was snapped out of her frozen state at the sound of his voice. "No, wait. You're the original, aren't you?" Mikoto couldn't respond, she could not do anything, except stand there and stare. Accelerator chuckled. "Long time no see. Remember me? Hah! Of course you do, right?..." No response came from Mikoto's mouth. Accelerator clenched his teeth. "Children shouldn't wander around in dark alleys filled with smoke, y'know." Nothing.

"Hey, calm down, girl. I'm not gonna kill you or anything. The experiments ended, anyway." He said, raising his hands to show innocence. Mikoto was not fooled at all. "How should I know?" She managed to get out. "Even if the experiments aren't going on, I doubt that would stop you." Accelerator flashed back to the clone from the other day.

"Don't act like you know me, brat." He said, glaring at her. Mikoto just glared back. The glare-off went on for many long minutes.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Accelerator took one step forward, only to have electricity flow from the tip of his toes up to his brain. This, of course, did not affect him much. "...What was that for?"

"What are you planning?" Mikoto said, letting a spark fly from her bangs. She was not ready to play around. "What the hell makes you think I'm planning something?" Accelerator asked.

"The Seven Deadly Sins in your own blood, and everyone thought you were dead.." Mikoto mumbled. "Where did you go?"

"And how the hell is that any of your business?" Accelerator walked up so that he was standing above the other level 5. "It's my business because... Who knows if the experiments will start again?!" Mikoto let another spark fly from her bangs, attempting to intimidate him.

Accelerator let out a maniacal laugh. "That's not gonna happen, girlie. You don't have to worry about that-" "Then what are you planning?!" Mikoto demanded an answer. She did not want anyone else to get hurt because of her. _I'll stop it before it starts. _She thought. _I'll stop it before he takes any more innocent lives. _She glared up at Accelerator's arrogant grin. "You want revenge, don't you?" he asked.

"What?..." "Revenge for the clones that I killed, right?" Mikoto stared disbelievingly at him.

"If you want to get revenge..." Accelerator took a couple steps backwards from the girl. "Then go ahead." Mikoto instinctively took a coin out of her skirt pocket, clutching it in her palm. She hated him. Why was he just standing there, grinning? _I don't care. _She decided. She sent another powerful shock at him, one that lit up the entire area they were in. Then 2 more. 3 more. She continually sent flows of electricity at him, pouring all her hate into every single one. _I'll make you pay, _She tossed the coin into the air, and shot it at him with no restraint. Directly at him. _Accelerator._

All was silent. Mikoto, believing for a second that maybe she had killed him, felt a wave of guilt rush past her. Once the smoke cleared, she saw Accelerator standing there, with scars from the blows all over his body. She wondered how he was still standing up.

Accelerator lifted his head to meet her face. He smirked. "It worked..." He said. "Wh-what-" "It worked!" Mikoto was interrupted by yet another fit of laughter from the white-haired level 5. "My plan... I really have harnessed it! It's inside me... The power... With this, I will become the first level 6!" He brought his fingers up to his throat, running his nails along it. In one quick motion, Mikoto watched as blood spurt out from the slits in his throat, and watched as he fell to the ground, laughing despite the blood leaking from his slit neck.

She was once again, reduced to a state of paralysis. She couldn't move. She couldn't move as Antiskill officers and doctors ran past her and carried Accelerator away. All she could pay attention to was the sound of his laughter, until it faded away. The sound of sirens faded away. Footsteps faded away. All was quiet. Mikoto fell to her knees, staring at the ground, where blood was splattered from Accelerator's self-inflicted wound.

* * *

><p><span>Tokiwadai Dormitory, 10:00 PM<span>

When Mikoto returned back to her and Kuroko's dorm room, Kuroko was missing. She didn't mind much, though. What she wanted was some rest. She felt bad that her day with the younger girl was cut short, and that it had to end in such a bad way. _It was supposed to be a nice little break from all this work lately... _She sighed and slumped down onto her bed. She hadn't even turned on the lights or removed her shoes. She just lied there. _  
><em>

_I never thought I would have to see him again... Just what is he planning? It's obvious that his wound from before was self-inflicted... _She shook her head. _What do I care?! It has nothing to do with me... Still... How did none of my shocks hurt him? Even my railgun... It's impossible... Even for him... A normal human would.. _Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. _That's the problem. He isn't a normal human. _

_Just what is he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. Just what is Accelerator? <strong>

**Anyways... I sincerely apologize for this chapter being so short.. Like really short... But I want what happens next chapter to be in well... next chapter.  
><strong>

**Okay so like, usually I have a lot of things to talk about with my chapters... I don't think I can even say much about this one... IT'S TOO DAMN SHORT. Ah... Curse me and my lack of plot development until next chapter..**

**So hopefully Accelerator's little scheme is coming to light, at least a tiny bit, to most of you... I'm trying not to make it too obvious. **

**AND I STILL NEED TO INCLUDE MIKOTO MORE!**

**Poor Mikoto... She needs some love.. Hopefully next chapter she will have some love... From Kuroko, I guess... Or something... **

**As always, review. Please. **

**Chapter 5 will come... In the future. Look forward to it, I guess?**

**P.S. Just a reminder: The MikoKuro in this story is GRADUAL... Hopefully you know what that means. But don't worry, they'll get all lovey-dovey and stuff in the near future. **


	5. Superbia (Pride) Part One

**Guess who?**

**Well, who else could it be besides me? It's my story.. Get your own... Um, whatever. So, how have you all been? Not like you can respond to this question unless you type it in a review. Now that'd be funny. But seriously, I hope you all have been doing good. Maybe there will be some MikoKuro love in this one. Maybe. *wink wink* I hate myself because after writing last chapter I now ship AcceleratorxKatherine. Like, wow, right? Just... Wow... That's a new low for me. Teehee. Accelrine. *is hit with a wooden chair***

**Okay, enough of me and my stupidity. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 9:00 AM<br>

Accelerator was tired. Ever since the day before, when he came into contact with the Railgun and got carried to the hospital, the only kind of company he was getting was from Antiskill officers and doctors, and all the like. The only kind of interaction he was having with them was; questioning. Nothing but a bunch of questions being spouted from their annoying little mouths. And he hated being questioned. Hated it.

Finally, fed up with a doctor and an Antiskill officer questioning him at the same time, he stood up on his hospital bed with his hands on his head and yelled:

"Wouldyoualljustshutthehellup?!"

It came out as one word, a clear sign of his frustration. Dazed, the doctor slowly backed out of the room, the Antiskill officer following him. When the door closed and the sound of their voices and footsteps faded away, Accelerator slumped back down onto his bed loudly and angrily, letting out a loud and frustrated huffing noise.

"What a buncha bastards." He said to himself, looking out the window. It was a nice, sunny day outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Despite such happy weather, Accelerator was frustrated. Angry. Or, in his language, pissed. Not at anyone in particular, he was mad at the world. Or possibly himself. He knew every time he did what he needed to act out his plan, he had the possibility of dying. Like he cared. Everything went according to plan, and he was just happy that it worked.

_The only person who can hurt me, _he thought. _Is me. _

* * *

><p><span>Tokiwadai Dormitory, 10:00 AM<span>

Mikoto awoke alone that morning. She did find that a blanket covered her. _I must've fallen asleep like that. _She brought a hand up to her forehead. Her head ached terribly. "Damn, what the..." She stood up slowly, only to further exert her pain and dizziness. "I must have a fever..." She flopped back down onto her bed, closing her eyes and attempting to rid the throbbing pain in her head. She laid there for many long minutes, yet the pain still lingered on. "I'll take a shower. Maybe that'll help." With that, she stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

It turned out that the simple shower did not help at all. Mikoto had barely any strength to even change into her uniform. Instead, she made her way to her bed with her shorts and shirt on, no skirt or vest. "What's wrong with me?" She asked no one in particular. Not like she was expecting an answer.

* * *

><p><span>Tokiwadai Dormitory, 12:00 PM<span>

Kuroko stomped her way through the halls of the dorm, drowsy from all the work that she had to do last night. She made her way quickly to her and Mikoto's dorm, in attempt to not be caught by the Dorm Mistress. When she entered the room, she found her Onee-Sama laying on her bed sweaty and red-faced. "Onee-Sama?" She threw her bag down to the floor and quickly walked over to the level 5, shaking her lightly. "Onee-Sama?" Mikoto opened one eye to look at her kouhai. "Ku...roko.." Her voice came out in a hushed, raggedy tone.

Kuroko kneeled down next to the older girl. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" She whispered, placing the palm of her hand to her Onee-Sama's forehead. "I... don't know..." Said Mikoto, closing her eyes yet again. Kuroko watched her worriedly. Mikoto had a pained expression on her face, and she was sweating all over. What bothered the teleporter the most was that the Railgun could not seem to keep her attention on anything. When Kuroko would ask her a question, she would answer as if she wanted Kuroko to leave.

After a couple minutes of the both of them sitting silently, Mikoto mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Kuroko leaned her ear in towards her to hear her better. She finally made out what Mikoto was saying.

"Luxuria, gula, avaritia, acedia, ira, invidia, superbia..." Whispered the older girl. Kuroko leaned back with a shocked expression on her face. _That's the Seven Deadly Sins... _She thought. "Onee-Sama, why are you.." "Luxuria, gula, avaritia, acedia, ira, invidia, superbia..." Kuroko was cut off by Mikoto repeating herself. She kept repeating these words, over and over. After a while, she stopped. And so did her movements.

"Onee-Sama!" Kuroko gained no response from the latter. "Onee-Sama! Say something!" She pleaded, shaking her harder. Nothing. "Damn it!" She cursed, taking out her phone.

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 1:30 PM<br>

Kuroko paced through the halls outside of Mikoto's room nervously. She had been doing that for the past hour and a half.

It wasn't until she received word from Heaven Canceller that Mikoto was okay that she had calmed down. Slightly.

"We can't find anything wrong with her," The frog-faced doctor said. "I've never seen anything like it." "Does she have a fever?" Kuroko asked impatiently. "It's not even that." Heaven Canceller said. "We think she's just delusional." Kuroko gritted her teeth. "I can call Onee-Sama many things," she said. "But I cannot call her 'delusional'. Did you not see her? She was burning up, sweating. Her face was red... no... more like her whole body was red! I'm not a doctor but I do know that that is not normal!"

Heaven Canceller blinked. "It's not like I disagree with that... Give us a little more time to run a few more tests." "Can I see her?" The pig-tailed girl asked. "I'm afraid you can't just yet, Shirai-San.." The doctor said, smiling. "In the meantime, why don't you go for a walk? Get some lunch?"

Kuroko made a pouty face at the old man, then turned and stormed off.

She wandered the hospital in search of something to do. _Not like there is anything to do except stare at all the sick people.. _She sighed to herself, making her way to the cafeteria. _How depressing._

At the cafeteria, she found an at least halfway decent sub, and sat down at a table to eat it. "Hospital food..." She murmured. She frowned, trying to think of what could be wrong with her Onee-Sama. _Nothing wrong with her? How could she be that sick and there not be anything out of the norm going on with her? And... Why did she start mumbling the Seven Deadly Sins?... _Her eyes widened. _That can't be possible. Could the Accelerator, the strongest level 5 in Academy City, have done this to her? And if so.. Why? _As she was taking a sip of her water, the appearance of someone else in the corner of her eye made her choke.

_Speak of the devil... _Across the room, she could make out the form of Accelerator, in a wheelchair being pushed by a doctor. He had an unamused look on his face. Kuroko's violent coughing made other people in the room stare at her. She felt her face get hot as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. She gasped out loud when she noticed that Accelerator was staring at her as well.

She found herself staring back, staring into his red eyes. They held a sense of pride in them. A feeling that Kuroko herself could not explain. _I see... _She thought.

After a couple more seconds, Accelerator turned his head sharply and looked away, his lips forming a "tsk" noise as he did so. Kuroko got up and threw the rest of her food away. As she left, she passed right by the level 5 in the wheelchair, who didn't pay any heed to her until she grinned and whispered the word, "Superbia" as she walked away. She didn't have eyes in the back of her head, but she knew Accelerator was watching her walk away with a shocked expression.

_Just you wait, level 5. Whatever you did to Onee-Sama... _She chuckled to herself. _I'll make you pay._

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, Room 504, 2:15 PM<span>

When Mikoto awoke, she found herself not able to move her right arm. In a panic, she attempted to get out of the bed, only to be held down by the nurse. "C-Calm down! What's wrong?" The nurse asked worriedly. Mikoto ignored her, she kept trying to break free from the woman's grip.

"What's going on in here?" Heaven Canceller asked the nurse. "Oh my..." she said. "I'm not sure. She just woke up and was like this." The frog-faced doctor shook his head and walked over to the young girl, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Misaka-San, what's wrong?"

Mikoto calmed herself down and grabbed her right arm with her left hand. "My arm... It won't... move.." Heaven Canceller cocked an eyebrow curiously and lifted her right arm to examine. "This one?" Mikoto nodded. He gently poked the arm in various places. "Can you feel this?" Mikoto shook her head. "Oh, dear..." the nurse mumbled. "Awfully strange, indeed..." Heaven Canceller sighed. I'll be right back." "Wh-where are you going?" The nurse asked. "To get a specialist." He replied, walking towards the door.

"Doctor..." Mikoto mumbled. He turned around to face the level 5. "Yes?" Mikoto paused, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she asked, "Am I going to be okay?" Heaven Canceller was surprised by such a simple question. He smiled at her. "You will." With that, he left the room. Mikoto respected the doctor. However, she couldn't bring herself to believe him. "What's wrong with me?..." She asked no one in particular. The nurse gulped. She didn't know how to answer such a question.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this chapter is short 'cause I'm splitting it up into TWO PARTS! Go me? (No, it's not just me being lazy again..)<br>**

**Okay so it's good that I finally made Mikoto and Kuroko the main focus of this part of the chapter. And they will be in the next part, too! So, why am I making this 2 parts? BECAUSE I CAN! Well, I'm mostly doing it so that I can update this story faster.. And because I didn't feel like it should all fit in one part so.. yeah. I added that part with the interaction between Accelerator and Kuroko because they've never even met each other (I don't think..) and I felt like changing up the rules. **

**As usual, review. That's an order, soldier! Okay, not really. **

**See you whenever chapter 6, "superbia (part two)" comes! That's so confusing...**


	6. Superbia (Pride) Part Two

**Whew! I managed to get this out pretty fast! **

**Soooo... Here it is. "Superbia" part two! Not much else to say... Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Yeah, for once I don't have anything to say. WHAT OF IT?**

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 6:00 PM<span>

"Man... I'm tired now..." A certain level 4 teleporter grumbled as she made her way through the hospital hallways. "All day it's just been hospital, hospital, hospital..." She sighed loudly, attracting the attention of the frog-faced man. "Ah, Shirai-San," He said, making his way to her. "I'm afraid I have some unpleasant news..." "What is it?! Is Onee-Sama okay?!" Kuroko asked in a panic.

Heaven Canceller smiled gently. "She's... okay. Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"Oh, Kuroko." Mikoto said when she saw her kouhai. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Said Heaven Canceller, backing out of the room and closing the door. Kuroko took a seat next to the electromaster. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. "Oh..." Mikoto looked at her right arm. "I can't move it." "Your right arm?" Mikoto nodded. "Is it paralyzed?" Kuroko questioned further. "They don't know... It's odd..." The level 5 trailed off, closing her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes met Kuroko's, whose were full of concern. _I hate making Kuroko worry so much... _She thought. When she noticed she was still staring into her friend's eyes, she jerked her head around, her face red as a tomato.

"D-Don't worry so much, Kuroko... It's my fault.." She was interrupted by a hand on her left arm. She turned around to meet Kuroko's eyes yet again. "It is not your fault, Onee-Sama," Kuroko whispered. She ran her hand up and down Mikoto's arm. "You're so cold..." Mikoto grabbed her hand. "St-stop that..." Kuroko smirked at the redness of her Onee-Sama's face. "So, when do you think they'll let you out of here?" She asked.

"I don't know..." The level 5 replied, her face returning to it's regular complexion. "With my arm and stuff.. They said they want to do more tests." She sighed. "I hate it here. I just want to go home." Kuroko frowned. "Don't be so impatient, Onee-Sama. You haven't even been here a day yet." Though, she had to admit, she dreaded the fact that she would have to sleep without the Railgun for a couple nights. Absolutely dreaded it.

They were interrupted by the nurse coming in. "Um... I'm sorry..." She said to the teleporter. "We have to run some more tests on her." Kuroko stood up, still holding Mikoto's hand. "Yes, ma'am." She said, turning to leave. Mikoto tugged her back, causing her to gasp. "Wh-what is it, Onee-Sama?" The latter smiled softly at her. "See you, Kuroko." Kuroko blinked. "Y-Yeah.." She was then blocked by a crowd of doctors coming. She left the room and closed the door, leaning against it with her eyes closed. "...See you."

* * *

><p>Kuroko stumbled her way back to the Tokiwadai dorms tiredly. <em>My goddamn feet are killing me... <em>She cursed in her head.

"Shirai, you're late." The Dorm Mistress scolded, grabbing her head, ready to twsit. "W-wait, Dorm Mistress-Sama! At least let me explain..." Kuroko pleaded. "Hm?" The Dorm Mistress questioned. "Where's Misaka?" And so Kuroko told her the whole story.

"Oh... in that case, I'll allow it. Only this one time, though. Got that, Shirai?" Kuroko nodded nervously.

Kuroko went to bed as soon as she got home, thinking about what Mikoto had said. _She can't move her right arm? And they don't know why? _She clenched her teeth. _What is happening to Onee-Sama? Could that guy have done something to her?  
><em>

Whatever it was, she was desperate for answers.

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 5:00 AM<br>

Tokiwadai's Ace found that it was not easy to sleep in a hospital. All night and morning long, she had doctors coming in and out of her room. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _She thought. Finally, when some of them left, she decided to see if she could get something to eat.

She knew she would probably get in major trouble for simply getting up and walking out, but at this point, she didn't really care. The only problem was her right arm. Not being able to move it was dreadful. Especially since she was right-handed.

Mikoto came upon a vending machine finally. _Wait, I don't have money... _She sighed. She could kick it like she did that one vending machine, but she didn't think it would go over well in a hospital. She lifted her right arm with her left, touching it in various places. _I really can't feel anything... _She let it fall limply back to her side. Fury was taking over her, enveloping her in its arms. She couldn't move her arm, she couldn't leave the hospital. She was sick and no one could figure out what exactly was wrong with her. And worst of all, seeing the worried look on Kuroko's face.

That's what she hated the most. Having Kuroko worry so much over her for something so stupid and something that no one could explain, not even those doctors. Not even Heaven Canceller. She thought about it for a second. Since when has anyone seen the day where Heaven Canceller couldn't explain something? It was a rare sight, she knew that. She leaned her forehead against the glass on the vending machine. She could see her reflection. Messy hair, her face was red. She brushed her left hand through her tangled hair in attempt to make it look better. She stood there doing this until she heard footsteps approaching. Startled, she jumped into the janitor's closet that was next to the vending machine.

She waited, holding her breath until the footsteps vanished from her hearing range. Then, she quickly and quietly made her way back to her room. She walked over and sat on the bed with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she gasped when who she thought was Heaven Canceller was standing before her.

"Yo." The person said. Not Heaven Canceller, obviously. It was Accelerator. She could see his white hair and teeth along with his piercing red eyes through the darkness that filled the room.

_Yo? _She thought. She couldn't even come up with a response. "Not talking?" Accelerator pushed on. "Wh-Why are you here?!" Mikoto shouted out of confusion and anger at the same time. "I saw you out in the hall," The white-haired boy explained, leaning his back against the wall. "Kinda dangerous, little girls walking around at this time of night."

"We're in a hospital." Mikoto reminded him, then mentally slapped herself. _That's what you're correcting?! _Accelerator slapped his palm against his forehead. "I know that. But you never know. Dangerous people are everywhere." "Like you?" His expression darkened when she said that. He stared at her until Mikoto began to feel uncomfortable, or, even more uncomfortable than she already was. Accelerator's face went back to his evil grin as he crossed his arms, probably amused at her nervousness. "So? What are you doing in the hospital? You dying or something? I can see your red face. It's lighting up the room."

"That's none of your business." Mikoto snapped. But it's not like she hadn't though about it. Maybe she was dying. At this point, it wouldn't surprise her. _No. _She told herself. _I can't think about dying... Kuroko... _"The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with me." She said. She was telling him because she knew he wouldn't leave until she did. She could just kick him out. But fighting in a hospital was not a good idea. Plus she had no strength. Not to mention she couldn't move her arm.

Accelerator cocked an eyebrow. "How intriguing." He commented. "Yes. Very. Now leave." Mikoto commanded, pointing to the open door. Accelerator followed her finger to the door, stared out it for a second, then turned back to her. "No." He said. The way that he said it so nonchalantly made her even angrier. "Get. Out." She said again, thrusting her finger to prove her point. "Why aren't you pointing with your right arm?" Accelerator asked. "It's the one closest to the door."

"Out." Mikoto repeated. "Ignoring my question, eh?" "I swear if I have to say it one more time-" She was interrupted when Accelerator walked over and grabbed her right arm, and looked like he squeezed it. Hard. Of course, she couldn't tell. She couldn't feel it. "You didn't wince. You didn't react at all, in fact." Accelerator pointed out, letting go. "I've got it. Your arm's paralyzed, ain't it?"

"Not paralyzed." Mikoto corrected, causing the other level 5 to laugh. "Then what is it?" "I. Don't. Know." Mikoto said through clenched teeth.

Accelerator raised his hands to show innocence. "Why so hostile? I thought we were buddies." The Railgun cringed at those words. "I may not have any strength," She threatened. "But if you don't leave right now, I will use what's left of it to shock you all the way to hell." The only reaction she coaxed out of him was another arrogant smirk. "I don't think you have enough strength to even light a spark." He said.

"I do." Mikoto argued. "Do it then," Accelerator challenged. "Just one spark."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him, then shut them tight, clenching her left fist and trying to get electricity to come out from under her bangs. _Just one spark. _She encouraged herself. _Come on, Railgun! _

She tried and tried, but not even something close to a spark came out. She stopped trying when she started to break a sweat. Accelerator laughed maniacally at her efforts. "How pathetic! Don't strain yourself, there." His taunting did not score any points with her. "Shut up." She snapped. He grinned even wider. "Feisty one, ain't ya?"

_Might as well ask him now. _"Hey," Mikoto said. Accelerator gave a half nod as if to say, "What?" "I'm going to ask you again. Why are you hurting yourself?" Mikoto asked. She almost smirked when she saw Accelerator's body go still. "None of your damn business." He sneered. "What's with the sudden change in personality?" Mikoto mused further. "Just a minute ago, I said the same to you. And you kept trying to coax an answer out of me. Now I'll do the same. What are you scheming?"

"It doesn't concern you, stupid brat." Accelerator snapped, clenching his teeth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll quit asking." "We're 'buddies', right? That's what you said earlier. So, if I'm your buddy, don't I deserve to know?" Accelerator didn't answer. "Don't tell me you're going through depression and you're suicidal or something-" Mikoto's counter-taunting stopped abruptly when Accelerator was in front of her, hands wrapped around her throat.

_Not good. _Mikoto thought. She already had barely enough breath as it was. She tried prying his hands away, but it was useless. His hands were gripped tightly around her neck, not leaving. Not to mention she only had one working arm. "St-stop-" She pleaded when she felt herself unable to breathe.

_I'm sorry, Kuroko... _Thinking the worst was coming, she shut her eyes tight and waited for it to come. The light at the end of the tunnel. The hands reached out for her. Death. Yet, the gripping pain around her neck went away, and she celebrated this occasion by taking in a deep, long, raspy breath.

Accelerator stepped away, watching her as she coughed violently, and waited for her to catch her breath again. "You're... not... going to kill me?" She managed. Accelerator shook his head. Mikoto was confused beyond all reason. There it was. The perfect opportunity. Right then and there, just a few seconds ago, she could have died. Yet... Why did he let her live? Was it because it was a hospital, and there would be evidence? There would be no way to hide the body? That had to be it. There's no way he could have sympathy. _If he could kill the sisters so easily, he can kill me just as easily. _She thought.

"I have a feeling," Accelerator started. Mikoto looked at him. "That for some reason, my plan is hurting you as well. I felt it. When I choked you." Mikoto simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a "_What?_" kind of look. Accelerator sighed, running a hand through his messy white hair. "It felt as though we are... Connected." _Ew. _Mikoto thought.

"Probably because you killed all those clones of me." She said, wanting to make him regret it. He simply scoffed. "That's not the point I'm trying to make, stupid." The electromaster's eyes widened. "_I'm _stupid?" Accelerator didn't respond. Instead he looked at the clock. 6:30. Mikoto followed his gaze. _It's been that long already?! _She gasped in her thoughts.

"This isn't good," Accelerator said, walking towards the door. "The doctors will be here soon." He stopped in the doorway and turned back to face her. "We'll finish this conversation. Mark my words we will. Whether you like it or not." Mikoto could not come up with a response. The sound of clacking high-heels came to their ears. As Accelerator walked out, he said, "See you soon, Misaka Mikoto."

Mikoto was too busy staring at the doorway to notice the nurse had come in, and was shaking her worriedly, trying to get her attention. "Miss? Are you okay? What are those marks on your neck? Are you alright? Miss!" The nurse called. "I'm fine." Mikoto choked out. _But am I really?_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, that was... Interesting. At least I hope it was.<strong>

**So yeah. There's that. You know how I managed to write it this fast? Because it was fun. Fun always makes things easier, you know? **

**Well, nothing really to say, as I stated before... Review and all that stuff... Blah blah... **

**Give me your patience and chapter 7 will be out before you know it! Of course you won't know it until it's out... That expression just doesn't make sense...**


	7. Invidia (Envy)

**I MADE IT! Why am I cheering? Because I'm getting these chapters out fast! And I had to deal with a power outage yesterday and that sucked but I still managed to get this out! Alright so I'm not making assumptions or pointing fingers or anything here because no one has said anything like this yet but you never know... NO, THIS IS NOT A MIKOTOxACCELERATOR FIC. There. Now before anyone asks if it is, you know, IT'S NOT. I don't have anything against the pairing though... (Except the fact that it is never going to happen.) Now, Mikoto and Kuroko? It will happen. Someday. I live to see that day before I die. OKAY... I'm not _that_ obsessed with the pairing... Never mind. **

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 11:00 AM<br>

It had been two days ever since Mikoto had that "talk" with Accelerator, but to her it felt like weeks. She was still confused over the whole thing, anyway. Confused beyond all reason. And being that confused certainly didn't help her headache.

"Good morning, Misaka-San," Heaven Canceler said when Mikoto had finally awoken from almost 14 hours of straight sleep. Mikoto opened her eyes and squinted at him, trying to make out the blurry image. For a split second, she saw Accelerator, but knew her eyes were deceiving her. "Doctor." She mumbled groggily. The frog-faced doctor smiled. "You were sleeping awfully long. I thought you had gone in a coma." He let out a light chuckle. Mikoto managed a smile in return, but it dropped back into a frown soon after. _Why can't I just sleep in peace? _She brought her hand to her forehead. Still hot. There was no way she was getting out anytime soon.

"Can you move your arm yet?" Heaven Canceler asked. Mikoto shook her head weakly. "Hey, doctor? I have a question..." Heaven Canceler nodded. Mikoto swallowed a lump in her throat to make her voice clearer. "Um... Is... Accelerator here?" She let it hastily, not sure how the doctor would respond.

He simply smiled and said, "Yes, he is. Why? Were you concerned for him? He's a little on the side of people I wouldn't expect you to be friends with..." Mikoto shook her head frantically now. "No, no, no! He's not my friend! Not even close! Not even an acquaintance! Not even..." She broke herself off when Heaven Canceler laughed heartily. "Then why?" He asked.

"Well, umm..." She scratched the back of her neck, noticing how much sweat was there. "Ew..." She murmured more to herself than him. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up? But first, I want to get a blood sample from your arm." Heaven Canceler said, walking over to the side of the bed where Mikoto's right arm was.

"So I can take a shower?" Mikoto asked as the man stuck a needle in her arm, filling the tube with red liquid. Mikoto didn't like shots, no one did. _Lucky me I can't feel a thing. _She thought, grinning. "Well... You'd have to have someone help you if you did that..." Heaven Canceler replied, putting the contents of the tube into a plastic bag. Mikoto thought about how embarrassing that would be, having someone help her in the shower. "Uh.. Pass." She said. The frog-faced man chuckled. "Just wipe yourself down with a washcloth and you'll be fine. I also provided some other toiletries on the counter next to the sink in there, so please feel free to use them." "Thanks." Mikoto said as he walked out.

When he left, she closed the door to the room and walked into the bathroom. On the counter lied a plastic bag with a toothbrush, toothpaste, a bar of soap, some deodorant, and a little bottle of what looked like perfume. She smiled brightly. _How sweet of him. _She thought. She took a washcloth from the cabinet, got it wet, and lathered it up using the soap. She mainly just washed her face and neck, since she didn't have the ability to get undressed and do the rest. After that, she spent a good 10 minutes brushing her teeth, since they had gotten a little dirty over the past couple of days, despite the fact that she had barely eaten anything.

After that "mini shower", she walked over to the window in her room, moving the curtains to see outside. It was raining, and that didn't help her mood one bit. She walked over and lied down on her bed, closing her eyes. Right when sleep was about to overtake her, a knock on the door pulled her away from it.

Startled, she shakily called out to whoever was on the other side; "It's open!"

She was surprised that the door didn't open. Through the crack under the door, she could see a shadow of a pair of feet walk away. She immediately knew who it was. _Him. _She thought. "Him" Being Accelerator. She lied back down. _Might as well get some sleep now. He'll probably come back tonight. _Not like she wanted him back, but she remembered what he had said well and clear. He would be back, no matter the cost. She shrugged it off and let herself fall asleep yet again.

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 6:00 PM<span>

Mikoto felt a poking sensation on her nose.

"Poke, poke, poke..." A familiar voice called to her. She opened her eyes to see a certain level 4 teleporter above her. "Oh... Hey, Kuroko..." She said sleepily. "Wait- Kuroko!" She came to attention, sitting up. "What are you doing?" Kuroko puffed out her cheeks. "What? I can't come visit my Onee-Sama when she's sick?" She pouted. Mikoto blushed, and covered her face in attempt to hide it. "N-no, that's not it... I mean... How long have you been here?"

"Not that long," Kuroko said, holding out a bag to her. "I brought you something to eat, so that you don't have to eat the weird stuff they serve here." "Oh, thank you." Mikoto took the bag and put it on the tray attached to her bed. "How are you feeling? I know I haven't came to visit you the past two days, but I was busy with Judgment, and-" Mikoto placed her index finger over her kouhai's blabbering lips. "I get it," She said, laughing. "Don't worry about it." She was definitely feeling much better now that Kuroko was here with her. If only she could say that to her face. Kuroko smiled. "Your arm?"

The electromaster let out a heavy sigh. "They're trying everything they can to figure out what's wrong with it. I just hope I can get out of here soon.." The younger girl nodded in agreement. "Me too," She said, wiping nonexistent tears from her eyes. "I'm becoming so lonely..." Mikoto rolled her eyes. "What about Uiharu-San and Saten-San?" "It's not the same without Onee-Sama!" Kuroko cried, clinging to Mikoto's only working arm. "You're doing this so I can't push you off, aren't you?" Mikoto accused. Kuroko simply smiled up at her.

"Onee-Sama, what are those red marks on your neck?" Mikoto froze. She wasn't expecting that. _Damn it, _She thought. _I didn't know they were still there! _"U-Um... Nothing... Probably just scratches... My neck's been all itchy lately, you know?" She laughed nervously, scratching her neck to further support her lie. "Do you need some sort of medicine? If you keep scratching like that, it'll get infected.." Kuroko pointed out. Mikoto shook her head feverishly. "No! No! It's fine! I'll ask the nurse for some!" She let out another fake laugh.

"O-Okay..." Kuroko turned her head to look at the clock. "Well, I have to go..." She stood up. "I know you must be hungry, but please don't eat all the food tonight, Onee-Sama. There's enough in there for a couple of meals." "F-fine..." Mikoto huffed, disappointed. Kuroko smiled, and leaned down, hugging the older girl.

Mikoto felt her heart rate triple from the simple gesture. Maybe because she had not had this kind of contact with Kuroko in a while. Maybe because she knew that it was a sign of just how much Kuroko was worrying about her. Maybe it was something deeper than any of the things she could get to come to mind. She didn't know, but she didn't really care. She lifted her left arm and wrapped it softly around Kuroko's neck, pulling them closer together. After a while, their intimate moment was cut off by the nurse entering the room. "Excuse me..."

Mikoto and Kuroko both shrieked in surprise and separated quickly. "I- I was just leaving..." Kuroko said softly, walking fast towards the door. "S-See you, Onee-Sama!" And just like that, she was gone. Mikoto's smile faded back into her usual frown. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, but she wanted Kuroko to stay by her side.

"I have some good news, sweetie..." The nurse said, walking over to Mikoto with something behind her back. "Have they found out what's wrong with my arm?" Asked Mikoto. The nurse frowned. "I'm afraid not... But!" Her smile reappeared. "You are free to leave your room now!" She handed Mikoto a black cast. "So that you aren't tempted to use your right arm... You wouldn't be able to, anyway... But, who knows? Maybe the cast will heal whatever the problem is." She winked. "You can go for a little walk if you want. It's got to be dreadful, sitting in this room all day... I'll be back to check on you later!" And that was the end of the nurse's presence in her room.

"...Thanks?"

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 7:00 PM<span>

Mikoto had found that wandering around the hospital doing nothing was much better than laying in a hospital bed doing nothing. After walking for a while, she stopped into the restroom for a minute.

When she was at the sink washing her hands, the sight of someone else behind her in the mirror startled her.

"Yo." Accelerator said, grinning. Mikoto turned around with her hand on her heart, trying to calm it down. _Why is everyone sneaking up on me?! _"You... Wait... What are you doing in here?!" Accelerator frowned. "Is that how you greet everyone?" "No! Why are you in here?!" Mikoto pointed to a sign on the wall. "This is the girl's bathroom!" Accelerator put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Who cares? No one's in here." "Are you some kind of pervert?!" Mikoto yelled.

"Well, if you shout it like that, that's what people will start to think. I saw you outside and followed you in here, nothing more, nothing less." Accelerator averted his eyes from the electromaster's and moved them to look at her arm. "Nice cast." He commented.

"No one asked you."

Accelerator sighed and scratched the back of his head. "There's just no reasoning with brats, is there?" "I think you're the brat here." Mikoto shot back. "What do you want from me?" "Why, don't you remember? I said we would finish the conversation. Whether you like it or not." Knowing there was no way she was getting out of it, Mikoto said, "Fine. But can we do that somewhere else?" Accelerator responded with a wide, evil grin.

* * *

><p>Moments later Mikoto found herself sitting opposite of the strongest level 5 in Academy City at a table in the cafeteria. Not the particular thing she <em>wanted <em>to be doing at the moment, but it's not like she had a choice.

Accelerator dived straight into his salad, eating like a pig. Mikoto grimaced. "How long has it been since you last ate?" She asked, not worried, just curious. Accelerator took a big gulp of his soda and looked at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't know." Mikoto handed him a napkin. "Based on that answer, I can understand your hunger, but don't be disgusting about it." Like she cared. He was always disgusting. Personality-wise, at least.

Accelerator smacked the piece of cloth away. "Don't need it," He said. "You're not gonna eat?" "Why do you care, anyway?" Mikoto snapped. Accelerator offered no reply to such a question. The Railgun sighed, feeling generous. "My friend brought me food and I'm going to eat it in my room." She said. The other level 5 nodded. _This is weird, _Mikoto thought. _It feels like he's not being as much of a jerk as he usually is.. Of course, he's always going to be a jerk, but... _

"I heard that." Said Accelerator. Mikoto jumped. "Was I saying my thoughts out loud?!" She earned a smirk in response. "Nope." Mikoto blinked. "W-what?..." Suddenly, another voice entered her thoughts. Not hers. Accelerator's.

_I told you there was something weird going on. _The albino's voice echoed in her head. _H-huh?! _She saw Accelerator's smirk fall into a frown. _I told you we were connected. _Accelerator's voice said again. "St-stop that! I get it, geez! Just talk to me in person! We're right here!" The electromaster shouted, gaining the attention of nearby people. She ducked her head in shame, face red.

Once the eavesdroppers decided to stop their eavesdropping, Accelerator remarked, "Dumbasses. Mind their own business, why don't they?" Mikoto nodded in agreement. "A-Anyway, what the hell was that?!" She asked, slamming her fists down on the table. Accelerator jumped slightly. "Dunno. But for some reason, I can talk into your brain, and you can talk into mine. I guess." "You _guess?" _Mikoto's anger was rising steadily, and she started to feel dizzy, too.

"Oi, you alright over there?" Accelerator asked. Mikoto brought her palm to her forehead. "Fine." She lied. Accelerator shook his head. "You're forgetting I can read your thoughts, brat." _Crap. _"Heard that." "Fine, then. I'll leave it at this:" Mikoto said, getting up and slamming her hands down on the table. "Stop playing tricks on me, you bastard." With that, she walked away swiftly. _Suit yourself. _Accelerator's voice pounded like a drum in her brain, causing her headache to worsen.

* * *

><p>Mikoto quickly made her way to her room, collapsing on her bed immediately. She took a glance at the clock. 8:30. She opened the bag that Kuroko had so graciously provided her with. In there was a couple of sandwiches, a bag of chips, a salad, two bottles of water, and luckily; a bottle of aspirin. She clasped her hands together. <em>You know me so well, Kuroko. <em>There was one problem. How would she open the bottle with one working arm? She couldn't exactly ask Heaven Canceler or the nurse to do it. They didn't exactly allow outside drugs, even if it was just aspirin.

"Shit." She cursed to herself, then laughed, and thought; _Looks like I've picked up the way you talk. _She knew Accelerator had heard that. She just knew. She desperately tried moving her right arm. _Answer me this... _She thought. _Will the rest of my body become paralyzed, too? _

After a couple seconds with no response, she lied down, ready for more sleep. Until Accelerator's voice echoed in her head. _I thought it wasn't paralyzed. _He said. Mikoto let her lips curl into the shape of a small smirk and closed her eyes. _You're annoying._

* * *

><p>Accelerator grinned, staring out the window from his bed. It was propped slightly open, causing his hair to move in the breeze. He sat there wondering. Now that Mikoto was asleep, he could think openly. <em>Why's her arm paralyzed? Is it possible that for some reason, my plan is hurting her? It shouldn't be. <em>He walked over and closed the window, clenching his teeth. _Could it be because of the clones? _Whatever it was, he wanted answers. As unfortunate as it was, He would need the Railgun's help to get them. But in order to do that, he would have to tell her his plan. That was not good. He touched his forehead. _She needs aspirin. _He could even tell that. Despite being asleep, he could feel Mikoto's mind desperately trying to block the headache away. It made him shudder to think that he could actually be that deep into her mind. _Not the best person to be mentally connected to. Shit. _

* * *

><p><strong>So... That's chapter 7. Yeah. What's going on? What is this mysterious connection between Mikoto and Accelerator? What does it mean? What's going to happen to Mikoto? These are all questions I'm asking myself and trying to come up with answers for. And yes, I do realize that I haven't revealed Accelerator's little "plan" with the Sins and stuff yet. It looks like Mikoto and Accelerator are moving towards the title of "acquaintances" slowly but surely. Well, maybe not really surely. But wouldn't that suck? Having someone you barely know but claim to be your worst enemy be able to read every single one of your thoughts? Talk about no privacy in this world anymore...<strong>

**Well, that's a wrap on that. You know the usual, review and stuff. Chapter 8 will be here fairly soon! Things are finally heating up, folks! Not just tension-wise, but also MikoKuro-wise... *wink wink* **


	8. Avaritia, Luxuria (Greed, Lust)

**So, folks, I have an announcement. This is going to be the third-to-last chapter. Already? Yeah. Already. Boo hoo. On a slightly more important note, this is going to be the question-answering chapter. Not much else to say. Hopefully this answers most of your questions... I will go into more detail in my author's note at the end. But don't just skip to that... That's like.. Not cool and stuff... Anyways, I did Lust and Greed in the same chapter because they basically mean the same thing- Wanting more. (Unless you interpret lust in a sexual way... But in Deadly Sin interpretation, I don't think that's what it means.)**

* * *

><p><span>Academy City Hospital, 9:00 AM<span>

Misaka Mikoto had been in the hospital for 5 days straight now. But to her, it felt like all eternity had gone by. The only reason for her being there for so long was her right arm mysteriously being unable to work. She was grateful for Heaven Canceler and the other doctors' concern and determination, but the only thing she wanted at the moment was to go home and be with her best friend and kouhai, Kuroko.

She had been feeling that way for a while now. Like the only thing she wanted to do was be with Kuroko. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, she had never felt such a way before. Mikoto lifted her left hand and pressed it onto her chest where her heart should be. She could tell that her heartbeat had increased by the mere thought of the younger girl.

She wondered why she was starting to feel this way now. She had known the teleporter for quite some time, and just now she was starting to have deeper feelings for her? It was odd. But Mikoto assured herself that it was just the way teenage girls were.

_Even though she's infatuated with me now... There's the possibility of her leaving me in the future... That's how all relationships go... I mean, we're so young and all... _Mikoto put the breaks on her thoughts, remembering that Accelerator could be listening. _Bastard. _She thought. No reply. Hopefully the albino was still asleep.

Mikoto's heart stung sharply when she thought of a future without Kuroko. _Kuroko.. What do I feel for you? Is it love? Something deeper? _Unable to find the answer at the moment, the electromaster rummaged through the bag of food that the teleporter had brought her the day before. Luckily her headache was gone, so she didn't have to worry about opening the bottle of aspirin anymore. While looking through the bag, she found a little piece of paper she hadn't noticed until now.

Curious, she reached down and grabbed the paper. It was a little half-sheet of paper, and the writing was small, though obviously Kuroko's. She lifted it closer to her face to read it.

_Dear Onee-Sama, _

_I can't possibly understand how you are feeling right now, but maybe at least I can help you through your feelings. _

_I just want you to know how worried I've been lately and that I don't stop thinking about you._

_Do you still think about me?_

_I wish you would be more open with your feelings... You know that you can tell me anything, right?_

_I'll always be here for you, no matter what storm rages through, we have the power to sweep it away. _

_I'll never stop thinking about you or leave you, no matter what you think. I'll be by your side forever. You can't get rid of me that easily. _

_I'm waiting for you to come home, Onee-Sama._

_-Kuroko_

Mikoto ceased all breathing and movements. The only muscles moving were the ones in her eyes, reading over the letter over and over again, her heart beating faster each time. She felt like her heart was about to pump right out of her chest.

_You say that, Kuroko, but... _She folded the paper up and put it back into the bag, standing up from her position on the hospital bed, stretching her legs out. Since she was free to go wherever she wanted, to a certain extent, she decided to pay a visit to a certain Accelerator. She wanted answers as soon as possible. And she wasn't going to take any more flack from the latter.

_I'm coming to pay you a little visit. _She said in her mind, directed to Accelerator. _I will get answers from you. No more of this evasiveness from you. I'm going to settle this mess once and for all. _

Though she received no reply, she had no doubt he heard her.

* * *

><p>After asking around, Mikoto figured out what room Accelerator was in, and made her way to it. She didn't bother knocking, just walked in. She found the other level 5 sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out the window.<p>

"You're going to answer every question I have." Mikoto ordered. Accelerator finally turned his head to look at her. "You're bossing me around?" He asked.

"Yes," Mikoto replied, walking closer to him. "You _will _answer my questions, won't you?" She received a nod from him, gaining her access to ask away.

"Let's start from the beginning," Mikoto said. "Do you regret anything that you did to the Sisters?" Accelerator blinked. "Yeah, guess so." He said, shrugging. Mikoto felt her rage build up steadily from such a nonchalant response. "Do you or do you not?" She asked through clenched teeth. The albino let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt any of them anymore. Don't worry, brat." He said. The Railgun took a couple steps closer, the anger apparent in her voice. "Do you regret it?!" She shouted. Accelerator nodded. It was good enough for Mikoto. She didn't need him to go into detail about how sick of a human being he is, she just wanted him to admit his guilt. If that's even what you could call it.

Mikoto sighed, running her left hand through her hair. Accelerator averted his eyes to her right arm. "Your arm still not working?" He asked, off topic.

"_I'll _ask the questions here!" Mikoto growled. She wasn't in the mood for his subject-changing method. Accelerator replied with silence. He stared at her, allowing her to ask another question. The electromaster wondered why he was being so tolerant. She would expect him to say something like, "You think you can order me around, brat?" Yet he was letting her ask him with no complaint.

Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time for the next question. "No dodging this time. What is your plan?"

Accelerator hesitated, as expected, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "You aren't gonna stop 'til I tell you, are you?" He asked. Mikoto shook her head slightly.

Accelerator turned and looked directly into Mikoto's eyes, turning his body to face her as well. "Tell me, Misaka Mikoto. Do you think, in this city, that magic is more powerful than science?" Mikoto wanted to respond with, "_I'll _ask the questions here" as she did earlier, yet she was perplexed by his.

"Um... I'm not sure." She said. "It's just an opinion," Accelerator assured her. "What do you think?"

Mikoto brought her hand up to her chin. _I don't know much about magic or anything... _"Well... If it's Academy City, it's got to be magic," was her response. "I mean.. It's a scientific city." Accelerator frowned angrily. Mikoto gulped. _Was that not the answer he was looking for? He said it's my opinion himself.. _

"Yeah... guess you're right." Accelerator said. Mikoto heard something in his voice. What was it? Disappointment? Anger? She could not make it out. But she was becoming impatient.

She jumped when Accelerator suddenly shot to life, asking, "Have you thought anything for the past two minutes?" Mikoto nodded. "Of course." She replied. "That's odd. I haven't heard any of your thoughts." The electromaster let out a long breath of relief when he said this. "I haven't heard any of yours, either." She said.

Accelerator grinned. "I was planning to turn myself into a majin, using the Seven Deadly Sins as a basis," He cleared his throat as his voice became clogged. "I thought that maybe if I couldn't become the first level 6 through science, maybe I could through magic. It does the impossible, after all."

Mikoto was utterly speechless. She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She also hated herself for somewhat being able to see where he was coming from.

"Bastard." She whispered angrily.

Accelerator blinked. "What more do you want, brat? I told you my plan. Now get lost."

"That still doesn't explain my right arm being paralyzed!" Mikoto shouted.

Accelerator narrowed his eyes, getting up and walking towards her. Mikoto tensed greatly when he placed his hand on her right arm. _He's going to do to me what he did to the clones. _She closed her eyes tight and waited, but nothing happened. She opened them to see him staring down at her with an unreadable expression. "The arm's your problem, not mine." Accelerator concluded. "I doubt it has anything to do with what I've been doing lately."

Mikoto scoffed, "Why don't you use your magic to heal my arm?" It was a mere joke, but she was punished with a hard palm hitting the side of her face, sending her to her knees in pain and shock.

She brought her working hand up to her reddened cheek, her mouth now agape. She braced herself, cowering in fear as she saw Accelerator's feet step closer to her. Her vision was blurred by the tears stinging her eyes. "Don't," She pleaded, covering her eyes in attempt to hide the wetness streaming down her cheeks. But it was impossible to hide, the tears were falling to the floor, creating puddles, and Mikoto was shaking, making hiccup sounds as she tried to prevent the sobs from coming out of her throat.

She gasped when a hand tugged hers away from her face, and was even more surprised when Accelerator was attempting to dry the tears away with a tissue. "That's disgusting," He said, wiping a little bit of snot from her nose. "Stop..." Mikoto mumbled through her wet haze of tears. She closed her eyes and pushed him away. "Just... stop."

Accelerator obliged, standing up and throwing the tissue in the trash can. He stood in front of her, his hands casually in his pockets while he waited for her to collect herself.

"How can you just... Slap me across the face... Then... Wipe my tears away?" Mikoto asked. Accelerator said nothing. "You have to answer my questions." Mikoto pushed further.

Accelerator mumbled something incoherent. "What?" Mikoto asked.

"You reminded me of how the clones looked, damn it!" Accelerator shouted angrily. "Fuck!" He said, turning away. Mikoto noticed his hand ball into a fist, shaking. "You..." Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through her right arm, like a dozen needles at once. She winced, ripping the cast off her arm and clutching it.

"Hey... Look!" Accelerator turned around at her suddenly happy voice. Mikoto was smiling brightly, waving her right arm around wildly. "It's better now!" Mikoto's smile dissipated, feeling embarrassed after acting like such a child in front of him, of all people.

"I... I better go tell the doctors." Said Mikoto, turning to leave. She stopped in the middle of the doorway, wanting to say _something, _even if she didn't know what. "...See you." She said, and left it at that, leaving a dumbfounded Accelerator.

* * *

><p>Back in Mikoto's room, the nurse was hugging her tightly, saying, "I'm so glad!" The electromaster turned to Heaven Canceller with a blank expression. The frog-faced doctor shook his head.<p>

When he managed to pry the nurse off of Mikoto, Heaven Canceller remarked, "I think it just might have been numb. In that case, regular medication could have worked..." He chuckled, shaking his head at his own actions. "We mistook it for something big. Sorry, Misaka-San." The nurse nodded, bowing to Mikoto to show her apologies.

The teenage girl felt her cheeks flush. "D-Don't apologize..." She said. "Not to be rude, but... Does this mean I can leave now?"

Heaven Canceller and the nurse exchanged glances, then burst with laughter. If Mikoto's cheeks weren't tomato red before, they were now. "Wh-what's so funny?" She asked.

Heaven Canceller smiled at her softly. "Of course you can." It was all Mikoto could do to not jump up and down with joy.

When she had gathered up all her belongings that she had there, and she had given her thanks to Heaven Canceller, the nurse, and the others, Mikoto was walking out the front door of the hospital. She checked her surroundings, trying to figure out how she would get home. Once she estimated the direction to go in, she began walking, her heart pumping with excitement.

_Finally... _She thought. _I can go home. I can see Saten-San and Uiharu-San... and... Kuroko... _She smiled softly, bringing a hand up to the cheek in which Accelerator had so brutally slapped. Well, maybe the extent of the slap came from his power. Mikoto didn't know. She couldn't even describe Accelerator's power. When she touched the cheek, it stung her cheek as well as her hand. She retracted her fingers swiftly, wincing.

Mikoto thought that her hand stinging was an emotional thing rather than physical. She did not like the idea of touching a place on her body where Accelerator had touched. _And then he wipes my tears away.. _She shook her head. She would never be able to understand him, would never be able to understand his emotions or how he thought. But at least it was obvious that he did regret what he did to the clones, so much as that he felt the need to wipe Mikoto's tears away after physically hurting her in some way. She didn't need an apology for the slap, all she needed was to know that Accelerator, could at least a little, admit that he was wrong.

That was all she needed.

Smiling wider now, Mikoto jogged, turning into a run. She didn't need to worry about him any more. She only had one thing she wanted to think about.

_I'm coming home, Kuroko. _

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Finally. Phew. <strong>

**LevelSeven-7: Congratulations on getting your prediction right! You deserve a prize. Unfortunately, I don't have a prize for you at the moment, so... yeah. Whoops.**

**Accelerator, your soft side is showing...**

**So basically, as LevelSeven-7 estimated in a review, Accelerator was looking for the most powerful and unscientific thing possible to turn himself into a majin. He sought power, and obviously would go to any extent to reach it. But, using the Seven Deadly Sins as a basis was not the brightest idea ever. After all, that's sinful, even if this is Academy City we're talking about. It did make him halfway invincible, but he had to sacrifice blood to every sin to make his spell. Of course, he could only do it so often, so that he didn't die. And as you can guess, he would have to do it seven times. And I think throughout this whole thing, he did it... twice. *sarcastic clapping* **

**One question I failed to answer: What was that little mental connection between Mikoto and Accelerator? Well, perhaps because of Accelerator's "treatment" to the sisters, he's paying for his sins. What does this have to with Mikoto? Her DNA. Her arm and her sickness was mere coincidence, though. I don't know. Maybe she slept on her arm wrong or something. *is pulverized with tomatoes* **

**..No, this story is not over yet. That would be the most fail ending ever. **

**Next chapter preview: Expect lots of MikoKuro! That's all I'm going to say. **

**Anyway, leave a review. Until next time, my darlings!**

**P.S. If you get the chance, check out "A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone" By Sargent Crash. It's a really good read. (Haha, payback.)   
><strong>


End file.
